memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Avengah
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please note that our stylistic choice for quotations and punctuation isn't quite the same as Wikipedia's. As such, the material you copied from there into our Manual of Style... doesn't quite apply. We've chosen to (attempt) to make it simpler for people to manage by simply putting punctuation inside of the quotations, even where it isn't necessarily always grammatically correct. It doesn't always look proper, but it does make life simpler in general. In future, when making such changes though, I would recommend bringing them up on the talk page for the article instead, to get an idea of the community's feeling on the matter, rather than arbitrarily changing such an important layout document. Thanks! -- Sulfur 02:43, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Avengah! Regarding your question to Cobra, Memory Alpha talk pages and forums are not the place for idle conversation or questions not related to improving the site or its articles (see for more). However, feel free to come into the MA chat room where such discussion and questions are welcome. It's late at night for some of us, though, so don't expect many response right now. :) --From Andoria with Love 07:14, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Avengah, please read the above statement again as you apparently didn't fully grasp the concept laid out for you about talk pages. --Morder 18:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC)